Bart
| image = File:Bart Unlock.png | imagewidth = 150 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Bart Simpson | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 12 | Row 3 title = How to Unlock | Row 3 info = Build Bart's Tree House | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = 6400 | Row 5 title = Number of Jobs | Row 5 info = 16 + 2 | Row 6 title = Quest | Row 6 info = Bart Crusoe | Row 7 title = Premium Character? | Row 7 info = | Row 8 title = Limited Time? | Row 8 info = | Row 9 title = Collection | Row 9 info = The Simpsons | Row 10 title = Voiced by | Row 10 info = Nancy Cartwright }} Bart Simpson is a non-premium character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is the delinquent son of the Simpson family, and is the third Simpson character to be unlocked, with the completion of Bart's Tree House. He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. About Bartholomew "Bart" JoJo Simpson, (born April 1, 1979) is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. He has also been nicknamed, Cosmo, after discovering a comet in the episode Bart's Comet. Jobs Jobs Involved Sherri and Terri * Torment Bart - 8h Stampy * Carry Bart - 12h Cool Lisa * Heckle Bart During Recess - 12h Gina Vendetti * Hold Hands With Bart - 30m Homer * Take Bart to Retake His Mugshot - 8h Milhouse * Convince Bart to go Ultra-Pranking - 4h Willie * Rehabilitate Bart - 4h Quotes Costumes * Bartman * Casino Boss Bart * Clockwork Bart * Daredevil Bart * Elf Bart * General Bart * General Splattin' * Goblin Bart * Jockey Bart * Kamp Bart * Shadow Knight * Stretch Dude * The Kid With No Name * Wizard Bart * Rappin' Bart Triva * Bart and Kang are the first characters to have a co-op job. Their job is Run Away with Kang. ** Even though the job is 'Run Away with Kang', actually runs off with Kodos in Treehouse of Horror XVIII * Bart is the only Simpson family member who doesn't have any permanent job at the Simpson House. * He has the third most amount of costumes, with 13. Gallery File:Bart Unlock Screen.png |Bart's unlock screen. File:Bart Unlock.png |Bart's unlock artwork. File:imagesCAJBHGLI.jpg File:Bart-simpson.jpg|Bart skateboarding. File:Bartsunsphere.jpg|Bart Celebrates the Wod Fir with Milhouse. File:Bart Trick-or-Treating Costume.png|Bart's Halloween costume for the Treehouse of Horror Events. File:Alien Bart.png|Bart possessed by an alien during the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event. File:Screenshot 2014-12-05-09-35-47.png|Bart as a Nutcracker during Christmas 2014 Event. File:StampyBart.jpg|Bart being carried by Stampy. File:Level 2 Message.png|Bart's first level up message. File:99.jpeg|One of Bart's random level up messages. File:235.jpg|One of Bart's random level up messages. File:293.jpg|One of Bart's random level up messages. File:351.jpg|One of Bart's random level up messages. File:Bart Every Simpsons Ever.png|Bart's promotional banner. File:Connection Error.png|Connection unsuccessful. 735860.jpg|Bart Simpson in the show Category:The Simpsons Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Regular Male Category:Youngsters Category:Investorette Boys Category:The Simpsons Family Category:Sequel Squad Category:Rommelwood Students Category:Delinquents Category:Evergreen Terrors Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 12 Category:Characters with quotes Category:Characters voiced by Nancy Cartwright